


The Phantom Meta

by Andie_ZIR



Category: Danny Phantom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Danny died AU, Danny is now six, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andie_ZIR/pseuds/Andie_ZIR
Summary: This idea belongs to DarnWaffles (on Fanfiction.net) and myself! We do not, however, own Danny Phantom or The Flash. Danny Phantom is, regrettably, owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. The Flash is owned by DC Comics and the CW. Any OCs you see are owned by me, unless stated otherwise.OCs in this chapter: Syretia (Owned by me, named by Skyren)This story starts off in an AU Danny Phantom (you’ll see why soon). Then it moves to the Arrowverse (namely, The Flash) where it’ll basically be AU right from the start.Beta Readers: DarnWaffles and SkyrenAlso, thanks to superkawaiitrash and DovahNicky (on Discord) for helping with ideas!





	The Phantom Meta

**Author's Note:**

> This idea belongs to DarnWaffles (on Fanfiction.net) and myself! We do not, however, own Danny Phantom or The Flash. Danny Phantom is, regrettably, owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. The Flash is owned by DC Comics and the CW. Any OCs you see are owned by me, unless stated otherwise.
> 
> OCs in this chapter: Syretia (Owned by me, named by Skyren)
> 
> This story starts off in an AU Danny Phantom (you’ll see why soon). Then it moves to the Arrowverse (namely, The Flash) where it’ll basically be AU right from the start.
> 
> Beta Readers: DarnWaffles and Skyren
> 
> Also, thanks to superkawaiitrash and DovahNicky (on Discord) for helping with ideas!

Hot then cold.

  
Pain then nothing.  
 

All the young man’s mind could process was how much _pain_ he was in. His skin was burning, boiling, bubbling, yet frozen stiff at the same time. His throat was raw from his blood-curdling screams.  
 

It felt like he was being put through a shredder. Everything was being torn apart, then being put back together. It was pure _agony_. It was hell.  
 

Then it stopped.  
 

Everything just _stopped_ , which he was glad for. He could finally have a moment to think. What had happened? Was he still alive?  
 

The pain was gone. That was a plus, at least. The pain had been _excruciating_ , after all.  
 

He felt at peace, finally.

* * *

When the young Danny Fenton opened his eyes- his _glowing green eyes_ \- all he could see was the barrel of a gun pointing right down at him. His father was holding the weapon, towering over him.  
 

“Dad, what are you-” Danny tried, not noticing the echo his voice held.  
 

The elder Fenton cut him off, however, his eyes narrowed. “Quiet, spook. I’m not your dad,” Jack snapped, blue eyes narrowing.  
 

A strand of _white_ hair fell between Danny’s eyes, which grew wide. As if on instinct, his body turned intangible and invisible. He felt a tug in his chest, pulling him towards the open portal in the basement.  
 

The Ghost Zone, of course!  
 

But… Would he be safe there? His parents said the Ghost Zone was dangerous for humans… But was he really human anymore?  
 

With his mind made up, he made an invisible dash for the portal, getting in before he could get hurt. What he saw on the other side, however…  
 

A vast expanse of green filled his vision. Purple doors just floated in the atmosphere, as did the islands he saw. Green ghosts flew around him, and his eyes went wide. There were just so many ghosts here.  
 

Shaking his head, he kept flying. He flew as fast as he could. He couldn’t let his parents catch up to him.  
 

His parents…  
 

The ghostly teen shuddered at the thought. His own parents would be hunting him. Like an _animal_.  
 

He needed to find someplace to rest, and fast. Flying through the endless sea of green, he went past other ghosts of all shapes and sizes. Soon enough, he came across an abandoned island and he landed there.  
 

He looked at his hands. His black gloves were gone, replaced with white ones. The arm of the hazmat suit was now black. He could see white boots, a white belt… Another strand of white hair fell in his face and he swept it to the side.  
 

That was when reality struck.  
 

He was a _ghost_ . He was _dead_. He couldn’t go to school anymore, he couldn’t talk to Sam or Tucker either. His parents seemed to hate his very existence now.  
 

Glowing tears started to form in the corner of his eyes at the thought. He was all alone in the world.  
 

“What do we have here? A crying ghost?” A female voice said. Danny turned around to see a black, wispy, shadow-like ghost with red eyes and sharp teeth.  
 

Rubbing at his eyes to get rid of the tears, Danny frowned. “Who’re you?” He asked, wary. He took a step back, trying to at least keep his distance from the ghost.  
 

“I’m a friend,” she purred, floating closer and wrapping her tail around his waist. “Now, what seems to be the problem, little boy?”  
 

“T- There’s no problem, I’m fine,” the teen tried. He felt uneasy around this ghost and he didn’t know _why_.  
 

“Oh? Then I guess you _weren’t_ just _crying_?”  
 

Danny sighed. “It’s… I just died, okay?” He said. “And my parents are ghost hunters.”  
 

“Oh, you poor _baby_ ,” the ghost cooed. “Thrown away like _trash_ . By your own _parents_.”  
 

The teen flinched back slightly at that. “I- It wasn’t like that-”  
 

“Was it? You’re a ghost, they’re ghost hunters. You’re their prey now.”  
 

“Stop it,” he mumbled. “You just don’t understand.”  
 

“I understand that you’re a _freak_ in their eyes,” she purred.  
 

“Stop it, stop it,” he tried again, grabbing at his hair. He couldn’t take this for much longer. “I wish you would just… Go away!”  
 

Suddenly, she was gone. Like she had vanished into thin air. He thought he was alone again. “I hope she doesn’t come back…” He mumbled as his fingers let go of his hair.  
 

“She won’t be bothering you anymore, child,” another female voice said. He looked up to see a green ghost with long, black hair and red eyes. She looked to be Arabic. “Now… What is it you most desire?”  
 

“... What?” He asked, looking at her with confusion written on his face.  
 

“My name is Desiree,” she started, floating down towards him. “And I have the ability to grant wishes.”  
 

“... Could you bring me back to life?”  
 

She shook her head. “That isn’t something I can do, child,” she told him.  
 

Danny sighed. “I wish I still had my childhood innocence…” He mumbled. He never noticed her hand start to glow. Suddenly, he knew no more.

* * *

In another part of the Ghost Zone, a large black bipedal wolf wearing a green hoodie with green eyes and a small green dog with red eyes were making their way towards a forested island.  
 

With them was an orange-yellow kitsune ghost with one red eye and one blue eye. The fox-like creature had white markings and five tails.  
 

Suddenly, the small dog yipped and took off like a bullet towards the island. Apparently, the dog had noticed something the wolf hadn’t.  
 

“Atendu!” The wolf called, chasing after his companion. (Wait!)  
 

Soon enough, they both were in front of a small ghost that was laying on the ground, seemingly asleep. His hair was pure white, and his skin was tanned. He wore a black hoodie with black pants. The edge of the sleeves were white. He looked to be about six, at most.  
 

The dog started licking the boy on the face, until he woke up, revealing glowing green eyes. “Huh- Wha?” He asked, looking at the dog. Then he noticed the wolf and his eyes grew wide. He quickly backed away, shaking in fear. “Pl- Please don’t eat me!” He exclaimed, covering his head.  
 

“Ĉu vi estas bone?” The wolf cocked its head to the side, looking at the small child. (Are you okay?)  
 

The child continued to shake, even as the wolf picked him up. A ghost this young shouldn’t be alone!  
 

“Wulf, atendu,” the kitsune said finally, looking at the child. A glow overtook the creature, turning the kitsune into a humanoid ghost with golden hair, fox ears, and five tails. “La infano ne parolas Esperanton.” (Wulf, wait. The child doesn’t speak Esperanto.)  
 

The wolf, named Wulf, seemed to frown, realizing the child was scared. He handed the child over to his companion, who tried to calm the snowy-haired boy down.  
 

“Shh, don’t worry, he won’t hurt you,” she said. “My name is Syretia, and that’s my friend, Wulf. He doesn’t speak English, young one. He won’t eat you.” She paused. “What’s your name?”  
 

The boy sniffled, looking into the woman’s mismatched eyes. “D- Danny,” he replied, rubbing his eyes.  
 

“Is someone with you, Danny? Or are you here alone?”  
 

Danny frowned. “I- I don’t know,” he mumbled softly. “I can’t remember, Tia…” He continued.  
 

Tia hummed. “Alright, you can stay with us until you remember,” she said. “We actually live around here.”  
 

Cujo yipped happily, nipping at the ghost woman’s heels and catching Danny’s attention.  
 

“Woah, your dog is _green_ , Tia!” He gasped. “He’s so cool!”  
 

“That’s Cujo, he’s a good boy, isn’t he?” Tia cooed.  
 

Cujo barked again, his tiny tail going a mile a minute. “Can I pet him, Tia? Please?” Danny begged, his green eyes wide.  
 

The kitsune ghost woman laughed, putting him down. The ghost boy immediately darted over to Cujo, petting the pup. They soon started rolling on the ground, Danny laughing happily as his face was attacked with the green dog’s tongue.

* * *

It was about a week later and Danny had finally settled in. Syretia always took him with her to get food. It wasn’t like they needed to eat- they were dead, after all- but some ghosts enjoyed eating still. Like the Lunch Lady ghost, who usually made treats for the young ghost.  
 

Danny pulled on Tia’s hand, Cujo following along. “C’mon, Tia! Brie said she’d give me cookies today!”  
 

Tia laughed. “Okay, okay, Danny. You go on ahead. We’re almost there.”  
 

Danny grinned, darting off towards the purple door with food-like designs on it. Cujo quickly followed after the young boy, leaving Tia alone.  
 

The snowy-haired child knocked on the door, grinning from ear to ear. The door opened, revealing a green ghost with red eyes and white hair. She wore a pink dress, pink hair net, black shoes, yellow gloves, and a white apron. The Lunch Lady Ghost, also known as Brie.  
 

“Hello, Danny,” she said sweetly, smiling. “Is Syretia with you?”  
 

Danny nodded vigorously, pointing behind him. “She told me to go on ahead.”  
 

Brie chuckled. “I have her order ready, but I’m sorry to tell you that I don’t have the cookies,” she said with a frown.  
 

“What happened to them?” Danny asked, frowning. He had been looking forward to having the cookies!  
 

“Someone took them, dearie,” she sighed. “And I don’t know who.”  
 

Danny paused, looking at Cujo for a moment, before getting an idea. “Cujo and I can try to find them, Brie!” He exclaimed with a grin, the pup yipping in agreement.  
 

Brie smiled, stepping aside to allow him and the dog to enter. “Alright, go ahead,” she said with another chuckle.  
 

The two ran in, just as Syretia arrived. “What’re they doing, Brie?” She asked.  
 

“Solving the mystery of who stole the cookies I made,” she chuckled, grabbing a bag of food. “Here you are, my dear, your order.”  
 

“Thanks,” Tia said with a smile. “Danny, Cujo, venu! Come on, it’s time to go!” (Come!)  
 

“One minute, Tia!” He called back. “We’re almost done!” Currently, the two were in front of a cabinet with its doors closed.  
 

The boy opened up the doors to see a boy dressed up like a pirate, holding the cookie jar. He looked at Danny, his green eyes wide.  
 

“You stole Brie’s cookies!” Danny exclaimed, making a move to grab the jar while Cujo nearly became his monster-self, until Tia stopped him.  
 

“Cujo, ne,” Tia snapped. (No.)  
 

The dog whined, but stayed in his puppy form regardless.  
  


“I just wanted to have one,” the pirate ghost boy said, giving Danny the jar. “But then I heard someone coming, so I hid.”  
 

“Stealing stuff isn’t nice,” Danny huffed, putting the cookie jar on the counter. The pirate ghost quickly flew off after that, obviously not wanting to get in trouble.  
 

“Good job, dearie,” Brie said with a smile. “You deserve a few cookies for that,” she added, handing him four.  
 

Danny grinned, starting to eat one as he and Cujo made their way towards Tia. “Thanks, Brie! See you next week!”  
 

“Bye, Danny,” Brie said, waving, as the three ghosts left. 

* * *

 

It was about a month later when Danny and Cujo got lost in the Ghost Zone. They had been playing together when Cujo started chasing a ghost butterfly. Danny, not wanting to lose his new friend, went after the dog, and the two ended up lost.  
 

While they were trying to find their way back they saw a blue-skinned ghost with black hair and red eyes. He wore a black and white hazmat suit with a cape.  
  
“Rigardu, Cujo,” Danny whispered. Wulf and Syretia had been teaching him Esperanto in case he ever needed it. It was also the only language Cujo fully understood. Right now, he could say a few words and tell people his name. “Maybe he can help us.”  
 

The older ghost seemed to be looking for something and he didn’t immediately notice the two young ghosts. “‘Scuse me?” He started softly. “We need some help. We’re lost.”  
 

Red eyes narrowed at the two. “I don’t have time for your games,” he said, waving them off. “Go find some other ghost to play with.”  
 

Danny frowned. “Please, mister, we just need some-”  
 

Pink energy slammed into the boy’s chest, sending him flying back. Cujo growled at the blue-skinned ghost but ran after his companion instead.  
 

It was then that a swirling green portal opened up, actually sucking the two ghosts in before they could even attempt to get away. They were then shot out into an alley in what appeared to be the Human World. In front of them was a man wearing red.  
 

“A child meta?” The man seemed to ask himself.


End file.
